The invention relates to a flying object with an engine comprising a combustion chamber with a combustion space and a nozzle with a nozzle space following the combustion chamber, the transition between combustion chamber and nozzle lying in a plane in which a cross-section of the combustion space converges.
A rocket engine comprising guide vanes that protrude into the combustion chamber is known from WO 2005/028844 A1.
A yaw control device for an aircraft provided with a supersonic nozzle having a rectangular or flat cross-section is known from DE 10 2006 031 625 A1. The device comprises at least one jet vane in the form of an aileron inside of a nozzle tube, the vane being movable about a pivot axis.
Jet vanes for use in hot gas flows are known from DE 10 2004 037 487 A1.
WO 2006/028516 A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,898 B2 disclose a thrust vector control system for a rocket with a plug nozzle comprising a housing having a nozzle throat, a plug positioned relative to the housing and positioned within the nozzle throat, thereby defining a space between the plug and the nozzle throat, and having a thrust diverter movably arranged relative to the housing to provide an asymmetric surface pressure distribution along the plug.